


I Just Want To Be Yours-TokoMaru

by Michael_Mell_420



Category: Danganronpa, Ultra Despair Girls - Fandom, trigger happy havoc - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Possible smut, gays, genocide jill confessed for toko, lesbeans, toko is shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Mell_420/pseuds/Michael_Mell_420
Summary: After the events in Towa city, Future Foundation assigned an appartment to Komaru and Toko. Toko was made a full member of Future foundation, And Komaru was made a junior recruit like Toko had previously been. As they live together, Komaru helps Toko through her own mental issues, and eventually Toko gains a crush on her. This fanfic will be mostly cute with some angst thrown in.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, fukawa toko / naegi komaru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first danganronpa fic so it may not be the best!

3 months after Towa city, Future foundation assigned an apartment for Komaru and Toko,so they could continue working together Komaru was excited about this, since it'd give her a friend, and they'd get to hang out more, While Toko was more anxious about this, since that meant Komaru would see more of the dark side of her. She didn't want to scare off her only friend. But Komaru assured her that wouldn't happen. So now here they were, their first day living together.

Toko was currently unpacking in her room, while Komaru was out getting them dinner. As she unpacked she came across the collection of sciccors she, Or Jill had. She sighed and opened a drawer, carefully placing them in it and shutting it quickly. She hated keeping them,but Jill would be pissed if she got rid of them. Toko had been doing so well over the past few months after Towa city. She had Jill basically under control, and whenever she did come out, she was more docile than usual. This lead to Byakuya offically making Toko a member of future Foundation. Toko was on cloud 9 when that happened. She finally made him proud. However, she was slowly drifting away from her obsession with Byakuya. Komaru helped alot with that. Toko was starting to realize the relationship was toxic and not what she needed. 

She shook herself out of her thoughts as she heard the door open "Im back toko!" Komaru called out to her, there was a thump as the door shut, and a small thunk as she set down the food on the table. Toko walked out "Thank god I-Im starving" She smiled a bit. Komaru chuckled and started getting out plates and silverware for them "Well i hope you like this food, i always used to order from here before i was trapped in that apartment. Its the best sushi around in my opinion" Toko grinned "Ok i trust you Omaru" she knew it was Komaru, but Omaru was just a nickname at this point. She sat down and started to pull out the food, as Komaru set the table. "So after dinner do you need help unpacking your room?" Komaru asked as she started serving herself. Toko shook her head "Im almost done. I was actually gonna ask if you needed help with your room" the purple haired girl happily stuffed a piece of sushi in her mouth "Mmm!" She hummed, as she ate "This is amazing!" Komaru laughed a bit "See i told ya Toki!" Toki was Komaru's newest nickname for Toko and She both hated but loved it at the same time.

After they finished eating and cleaned up, Toko helped Komaru unpack her room. They spent the rest of the night organizing Komaru's room, and talking and having a good time, After that they started to get ready for bed. As Toko was getting changed, she couldnt help but keep thinking about Komaru. This was the closet she's ever gotten to a person....and it felt...really nice to her. She finally had someone who cared about her, and her wellbeing. Soon toko was in bed. a nice comfortable Bed.. she hadnt been this comfortable in months. She fell asleep almost instantly. Komaru however was up still texting her brother, Makoto and updating him, letting him know that they were getting settled down in their apartment.

She was up until about midnight talking to him. When she put her phone down, to go to sleep, She realized she heard crying. Realizing it was Toko. she quickly got up and went to her room knocking "Toki?...Are you ok?" There was no response, just more crying. Komaru opened the door to see Toko crying as she slept, quickly she went over to her, and gently shook her "Toko...wake up..." She gently shook her again. This caused Toko to jump up from her sleep, shaking slightly "O-Omaru?..." She mumbled, reaching for her glasses. Once they were on and she spotted Komaru she sighed in releif "Y-You're ok..." Komaru frowned in confusion "Toki what happened?..." Toko hesitated "I....Had a dream....where we were back in Towa city....and....that i.." She looked away not wanting to finish. Komaru sat by her and gave her a hug "You what Toki?" Toko tensed up "I...well...J-Jill...she...h-hurt you...and i coudln't save you..." She whispered. It was always a constant fear of Toko's that she'd loose control of Jill again and that she'd go on a rampage. And Komaru knew this. She had talked Toko through nights like this before and she'd do it again any day. She nodded a bit and held Toko closer to her "Well you know what? Jill's not gonna do anything. You've done such an Amazing job controlling her. and even when she has come out, she's been very docile towards future foundation. So i dont think she's gonna hurt anyone, much less me" She brushed a lock of toko's hair from her face "Y-You really think i have h-her under c-cont-trol?" Toko asked. Komaru smiled and nodded in response "Yes...i Do..." Toko relaxed at that, and snuggled into Komaru "Can you sleep in here tonight?...with me?.." She asked anxiously. Komaru nodded almost immediately "Of course!" She moved so she could lean back and keep cuddling the purple haired girl in her arms. Toko sighed in releif and closed her eyes. This felt so right...being in someone's arms..she hadnt had this much affection in such a long long time...and she was loving every second of this...She didnt want it to end..Toko realized after about ten minutes that Komaru was asleep. She shifted pressing closer to the green haired girl before eventually falling asleep herself. For the first time in a long time She felt completely safe.

This was only the beginning of a beautiful relation ship soon to blossom


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komaru Helps toko with a bath!

The next day when Toko woke up, she was immediately confused for a moment. She was in Komaru's arms still. It took a moment before she remembered what happened the night before. Once she did she simply relaxed again. This was so comfortable....She wanted to be like this with Komaru all the time..Toko tensed up again as Komaru began to wake up. She shifted and let out a small grumble as her eyes opened. The moment they landed on Toko, they seemed to light up "Hey Toki. You sleep well the rest of the night?" She asked curiously. Toko smiled just a bit "Y-Yeah actually...N-No more nightmares after y-you came in.." Komaru grinned "Good! Im so glad! if you ever need me in the night you can come and get me ok?" She loved helping Toko. it made her feel good to see the other girl happy, especially since she knew what she had been through.

"Are you hungry?" Komaru questioned as she sat up in the bed, her hair a bit of a mess. Toko snorted a bit at her hair, but then nodded "Yeah actually...s-some eggs and b-bacon sound nice.." Komaru smiled "Eggs and Bacon coming right up Ms. Fukawa!" She got up and ran to the kitchen. Toko laughed a little, as she sat up. Deciding to get dressed after she ate she got up and pulled out a fresh uniform from her dresser, setting it on her bed to change into later. Toko had finally gotten some clean clothes from Future Foundation. She then walked out to their livingroom/kitchen and sat at their counter/table. Komaru was humming along to some music on a radio as she cooked, which Toko thought was adorable. Toko hesiated at that thought however 'Cute?...i dont...like her that way do i?..' She was shaken from her thoughts when Komaru asked her a question "Want some coffee Toki?" She offered, nodding to a pot being brewed at that moment. Toko thought a moment before nodding "Yes please. I haven't had a hot cup of c-coffee in f-forever" Komaru smiled "Ok!" She soon finished the eggs and bacon, dishing it out and pouring two cups of coffee. She set a plate and a mug in front of Toko, before moving to sit next to her with her own food and coffee. She of course added a bunch of sugar to hers. Toko smiled fondly as this. She drank her coffee black because it tasted better to her. "Everything looks good Omaru" She complimented. Komaru blushed a bit "Thanks Toki! I havent been able to cook in such a long time, being trapped in that appartment and all...so i hope it tastes as good as it looks!" She immediately dug into the food. Komaru ate very quickly, Unlike Toko, who ate very slowly. She was malnourished so she ate slower, and less food than Komaru did. She ate about half of her eggs, and all of her bacon, which was about three strips, While Komaru ate her entire plate. As she finished, she glanced at Toko "Toki not to be rude...but i think you need a bath.." Toko immediately tensed at the word. Bath. That always got to her..she hated baths more than anything. she hated looking at her body. especially those goddamned tally marks on her thigh. "Omaru...i dont know" Komaru pouted "Cmon Toki! i'll help if you need me too!" Toko hesitated several moments. She did want to be clean...she hadnt been clean in a while..."F-Fine...I'll t-take a bath" She grumbled "But you're definitely helping me" Komaru's face lit up "Ok! im glad to!" She quickly stood up "I'll get the bath running" Before toko could say anything Komaru had already ran to the bathroom. 

Once Komaru had the bath ready, she called Toko in. Toko hesitated before walking in. Komaru had filled the tub about halfway with warm water, and she had clearly added bubble bath. Toko started at it, feeling her anxiety welling up. Komaru sensed this and carefully hugged her "Im here for you Toki" Toko relaxed at the hug and nodded "O-Ok...i trust you.." Toko then carefully removed her top "Do you want me to look away?" Komaru asked, her cheeks a bit pink. She thought Toko's body looked beautiful. Toko shook her head "Its ok. We're friends" She hesitated, before also removing her skirt,which revealed her tally marked thigh. Komaru noticed and didnt say anything. not wanting to make her insecure. Once she was completely stripped down, she grabbed Komaru's hand. Hesitating before taking a step into the tub. Komaru smiled "You can do this!" Toko smiled back at her before taking another step in, and slowly and carefully sitting down. "W-Woah...this....actually feels nice..." She sunk down a bit into the warm water. Komaru grinned "See?" She giggled softly and picked up a sponge "Want me to wash you?" Toko quickly nodded and closed her eyes "I dont want to ruin this by looking at myself.." Komaru frowned a bit at that comment, but lathered the sponge up with soap, starting to carefully wash Toko. She hummed gently as she did it to hopefully calm Toko, which worked. As she washed Toko, she thought about their friendship. Toko was such a good friend...but..why did a part of her want more?...Did she really like Toko that way?" She snapped out of it as she soon finished washing her body "Hair time!" She took the showerhead off the wall and carefully wet down her hair, before applying shampoo. Toko bit her lower lip enjoying the feeling of having her scalp massaged .

Once she was finished rinsing her hair. she helped toko out of the tub and into a towel "You dry off and I'll get your clothes!" When Komaru left, Toko quickly dried off. But her thoughts were filled with Komaru...oh god.. she had a crush on her friend!" Toko shook out of it, scared to think about that. If she liked Komaru then it could mess everything up...Komaru would hate her if she found out and wouldnt want to be around her anymore...She looked up at the right time to see Komaru hand over her clothes, before leaving to let her get dressed. Once she was dried and dressed, she walked out to find Komaru on the phone "Yes...i understand. Ok thank you...Yes Togami we're fine." Toko winced at hearing that name. Togami. The guy she obsessed over for too long. Komaru nods "Ok see you then...Tell Makoto i said hello...Ok goodbye..." She then hung up and looked to Toko "I've been made a Junior Recruit for Future foundation! Togami's gonna come by later and drop off my starter kit!" Toko gasped "Im so happy for you!" She hugged her happily. Komaru grinned "Thanks Toko!" She kissed her cheek, causing Toko to go pink in the face. 'Wow that felt nice' she thought "Um...Komaru...Can i tell you something?..." Komaru nods "Anything!" Toko hesitated "Well...um...Y-You know what never mind!" She tried to rush off but she ended up, slipping and falling, hitting her head on the floor. "Toko!" Komaru rushed over. Tokos eyes opened, but it wasnt Toko. Komaru knew those eyes anywhere. She sighed and Sat back on the floor "Hello Jill"


End file.
